Innocence
by TakeASmile
Summary: UA. Et si Kate et Rick s'étaient déjà rencontrés, avant ce meurtre qui les avaient forcé à collaborer ? Et si, ils s'étaient déjà appréciés, disputés, aimés, un été d'insouciance et d'innocence ?


Hey ! Me voilà avec un autre écrit. Je l'avais écrit à l'occasion d'un anniversaire, cet été. Il ne rentre dans aucune saison particulière. C'est en partie inspiré du _film « Jeux d'enfants »_ qui est, _avec Million Dollar Baby, _mon film favori. Temporellement, ça ne colle pas à l'âge des personnages, je préfère prévenir d'abord avant qu'on me le reproche. Ici, pour les besoins, Rick et Kate n'ont que 2 ans d'écarts. C'est un de mes seuls écrits dont je suis fière –et pourtant, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite !-. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pu, moi, prendre du plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, que ce soit pour me dire ce qui vous a plus, ou au contraire, déplu ici. Merci !

**Innocence.**

OoOoOoO

Kate huma la douce odeur de l'océan, s'imprégnant ainsi de l'atmosphère marine, de l'embrun des vagues. Le vent soufflait dans ses longs cheveux, lui rabattant de temps à autre une mèche bouclée dans les yeux. Elle était assise, caressant le sable de sa main droite, traçant une multitude de lignes, profitant simplement du plaisir de cet instant présent. Il était rare qu'elle aille à la plage, New York ne permettant pas d'y descendre tous les week-ends. Ainsi, lorsque ses parents lui avaient proposé de partir une semaine, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle frissonna. L'air était froid, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans leur maison. Elle voulait encore rester, là, seule, contempler cette immensité bleu qui s'offrait à elle.

_- Tu viens souvent ici ?_ demanda une voix enfantine.

Elle sursauta puis se retourna vivement. Qui était ce gêneur qui se permettait de l'importuner de la sorte ?

Elle détailla l'individu de haut en bas. Il devait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Peut-être un ou deux ans, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Il la regardait avec un air malicieux, ses deux yeux rieurs la dévisageaient. De beaux yeux bleus, similaires à la couleur des vagues qu'elle admirait. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur le front et il les repoussaient à chaque fois, plongeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses yeux dans les siens.  
_  
__- Non. Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai envie d'être toute seule !_

Rick rit franchement. Il n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'en aller. Il ne trouvait pas facilement des enfants du même âge -ou presque - que lui, et il en avait marre de la solitude. Au lieu de partir, il continua à s'avancer, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Elle avait de jolis yeux verts, changeant selon certains tons. Lorsqu'elle l'avait dévisagé, ils oscillaient plutôt vers le brun, alors que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de déguerpir, ils étaient d'un jade perçant. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux auparavant.

Kate haussa un sourcil. Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle avait besoin de calme. Elle se décala un petit peu, instaurant ainsi une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps.

_- T'es sourd ? Je t'ai demandé de me laisser !_ répliqua t-elle.

_- Je sais bien. Mais, j'ai pas envie. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
_  
La petite fille souffla bruyamment. Encore un gamin immature qui allait la coller. Déjà à l'école, elle ne supportait pas certains garçons. Ils étaient trop bruyants, riaient pour n'importe quoi. Alors elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre la même chose en vacances !  
_  
__- Je m'appelle Dégage d'ici._

Rick grimaça. Elle n'était décidément pas commode. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Il aimait la difficulté, avoir quelque chose à surmonter. Cette fillette représentait un autre petit défi.

_- Oh, sois pas si méchante. Moi, c'est Richard, mais tu peux m'appeler Rick. Et toi ?  
_  
Kate roula des yeux. Il ne semblait pas décider à lui laisser l'espace qu'elle désirait. Peut-être que si elle cédait, il la lâcherait ...  
_  
__- Moi c'est Kate._

Le garçonnet lui lança un sourire éclatant. Il avait une fois de plus gagné. La brunette fut quelque peu déstabilisée par ce sourire. Pourquoi lui adressait-il un tel geste ? Elle avait simplement prononcé son nom.  
_  
__- Alors Kate, tu as quel âge ?_

Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il semblait avoir perçut ses paroles comme une invitation à une quelconque amitié. Soit. Elle allait lui parler encore un peu, et puis elle prétexterait devoir rentrer.

_- 8 ans. Et toi ?  
_  
_- 10 ans. J'suis plus vieux que toi !_

- Ça veut pas dire que t'es plus intelligent. rétorqua t-elle.

Touché. L'enfant ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle se croyait plus forte que lui ? Très bien, elle allait voir.

_- Je suis sûr que t'es pas cap de nager jusqu'à la bouée là-bas.  
_  
Kate le toisa sévèrement. Alors c'était comme ça ? Il la provoquait ? Pas de soucis. Elle détestait perdre, ou même avoir tort. Elle ne se laissait jamais impressionner, en tout cas, elle ne le montrait jamais. Ce n'était pas un prétentieux qui allait lui faire peur, bien loin de là. Certes, l'eau était froide en cette fin septembre, et les vagues étaient assez puissantes, mais elle était bonne nageuse, et désirait surtout lui clouer le bec.

_- Je suis cap de tout moi ! _siffla t-elle.__

_- Prouves-le.  
_  
Elle lui lança un dernier regard glacial, se précipita vers l'eau et jeta son tee-shirt. Celui-ci ne ferait que la gêner durant sa traversée. Le premier contact lui arracha un frisson. Elle avait peut-être surestimée la température. Tant pis, il n'était plus question de reculer désormais. Elle s'avança le plus rapidement possible, voulant se mouiller au plus vite. Ainsi, elle ne prendrait pas froid. Enfin, elle nagea vers la bouée rouge, ignorant les vagues qui l'assaillaient. Elle but la tasse et dû s'arrêter quelques secondes.

Rick commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle plus ? Peut-être avait-elle une crampe, qui l'empêchait de continuer à nager. C'était dangereux, elle pouvait se noyer. Il commença à courir, plongeant dans la mer. En quelques mouvements de brasse, il atteignit sa nouvelle amie, l'attrapant par la taille.

Un rire joyeux sortit du plus profond de la gorge de Kate.

Rick ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi riait-elle ? Elle avait manqué de couler !

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

- Rien ! T'es juste bête. T'as vraiment cru que j'allais me noyer hein !? Sauf que moi, je sais nager.

- Quoi ? T'as fais exprès ?  
  
Kate le dévisagea et s'esclaffa de nouveau.  
_  
__- Ben ouais._

Rick était abasourdi. On ne lui avait jamais fait un coup pareil. Elle voulait jouer ? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

_- N'empêche que t'as pas nagé jusqu'à la bouée. _Marmonna t-il.__

_- Normal, tu ne m'as pas laissé faire je te signale._

- Ok, je te lâche, et tu y vas.

- Ha non ! Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te donner un gage. protesta t-elle.

Il l'éclaboussa. La réplique ne tarda pas, et il reçut une gerbe d'eau en plein visage. Les deux enfants passèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes à s'arroser, à rire, à crier. Ils ne sortirent qu'une fois complètement fatigués et frigorifiés. Un même sourire se dessinait sur leurs visages. Finalement, cette rencontre tombait bien.  
_  
__- Bon. J'attends toujours mon pari_. lança Rick, trempé.

C'était parti. Le jeu venait vraiment de commencer.

_- T'es pas cap de m'attraper !_ s'écria t-elle en courant.

Il se lança à sa poursuite, sans pour autant parvenir à l'atteindre. La fillette était vive, plus rapide que lui. De plus, elle zigzaguait, rendant ainsi la tâche encore plus ardue. Il allait devoir ruser s'il voulait gagner. Son avantage était qu'il connaissait cette plage comme sa poche, y passant tous ses étés, et y allant souvent les week-ends. Les dunes étaient de formidables cachettes étant donné leurs grandeurs. Il braqua à gauche, s'aventurant ainsi vers ces immensités sablonneuses. Il continua sa course, emprunta un raccourci qui lui permettrait de doubler Kate. Il aperçut celle-ci plus loin, qui regardait derrière elle. Elle continua à courir quelques mètres puis s'arrêta net.

_- Rick ? T'es où ?_ cria t-elle.

Où pouvait encore bien être passé cet idiot ? Il avait probablement renoncé au pari, ne parvenant pas à la toucher. C'était minable, il aurait tout de même pu avoir le courage de la prévenir. Certes, elle se serait moquer de lui, mais il valait mieux ça que de passer pour un lâche. Elle avait pensé durant plusieurs minutes que finalement, il était gentil, qu'elle pourrait ainsi passer de bonnes vacances en sa compagnie. Ridicule. C'était juste un dégonflé, qui l'avait utilisé pour passer le temps. Dépitée, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

Rick s'approcha le plus rapidement et discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Il allait lui faire la peur de sa vie ! Seulement, Kate avait effectués quelques pas, semblant partir. Il devait la rattraper, tant pis pour la discrétion.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, la secouant doucement.  
_  
__- Touchée !_

La fillette laissa échapper un petit cri.  
_  
__- Mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as fais peur. T'étais où ?_

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment. Il avait réussi. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle voulait montrer, Kate n'était pas infaillible, elle avait été surprise, plus que ce qu'elle n'admettrait.

_- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. _dit elle__

-_ Si tu avais vu ta tête !  
_  
Elle se retourna vivement, continuant à marcher. Il se permettait de se moquer ? Eh bien, elle préférait rentrer chez elle. En plus de cela, elle commençait vraiment à avoir froid.  
_  
__- Kate attends._

- Quoi ?

- T'énerves pas, je voulais pas que tu sois vexée.

- Je suis pas vexée. Et puis d'abord, t'as triché.

- N'importe quoi ! Je me suis caché, et je t'ai rattrapée.

- Mouais. grommela-t-elle.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux enfants restèrent à ne rien se dire. Kate boudait, et Rick n'osait pas briser le silence, de peur de l'énerver encore plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient brouillés. Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'elle frissonnait.

_- Tiens, prends mon gilet, je l'avais laissé sur la plage avant de plonger. Il est pas mouillé.  
_  
Il lui posa la veste sur les épaules. Elle resserra les pans du tissu, s'emmitouflant dedans. C'est vrai que comme cela, elle avait moins froid.

De nouvelles minutes s'écoulèrent. Néanmoins, ce silence-là était bien moins pesant, les deux enfants profitant simplement de la vue splendide qu'offrait l'océan.

_- Merci._ déclara finalement Kate en souriant.

_- Toujours._

- Toujours ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que, j'aime bien ce mot. A chaque fois, c'est associé à quelque chose de joyeux, on le dit quand on est heureux. Alors moi, je le dis souvent. Et puis, je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée.

- T'as raison, concéda t-elle. _Ça sonne bien : toujours.  
_  
Elle reprit ensuite :

_- Bon, je dois y aller, mes parents vont s'inquiéter sinon._

- Ok. À demain ?

- Oui, à demain.

Elle s'éloigna, avant de se retourner :

_- Et ... Rick ? Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois ici._

L'enfant sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur s'était gonflé de bonheur alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots.  
_  
__- Au fait, demain, on se rejoint en haut du panorama. À moins que tu ne sois pas cap de monter._

- Pff. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais peur de rien. Cap.

Sur ces mots, Kate fit volte-face et rentra dans la maison que ses parents avaient louée pour la semaine. Sa longue chevelure lui retombait sur le front, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Elle avait conservé le gilet de son ami. Tant pis, elle irait lui rendre demain.

_- Katie !_ s'exclama Jim. _Mais, tu es toute trempée ! Tu t'es baignée par ce temps ?_

_- J'ai pas fais exprès papa_. répondit-elle, penaude.

Devant la moue qu'effectuait sa fille, Jim ne put réprimer le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres. Kate était le portrait craché de sa mère : têtue, butée, adorable. Elle savait comment l'attendrir, et il tombait bien souvent dans son piège.

_- Files te changer, tu vas attraper froid. Tu vas voir quand Maman va voir ça !  
_  
_- Quand je vais voir quoi ? _L'interpela Johanna.__

_- C'est rien Maman, je marchais sur la plage, puis je suis tombée dans l'eau._

- Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ? Viens par là te sécher.

La fillette suivit sa mère à l'intérieur.  
_  
__- A qui est ce gilet ?_

- Oh ... ça ... C'est un copain qui me la prêté.

- Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ? Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Ouais, mais c'est secret.

Johanna sourit. Si sa fille avait déjà ses petits secrets, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle lui cacherait lorsqu'elle serait adolescente ! Déjà, Kate était très indépendante, très mature pour son âge. Néanmoins, elle aimait passer de nombreux moments avec ses parents.

OoOoOo

Rick soupira. Sa mère était encore au téléphone. Nul doute qu'elle allait bientôt l'abandonner, s'échappant encore pour un rôle dans un film, ou dans une pièce de théâtre. Il admirait le fait qu'elle donne tout pour sa passion, pour se faire reconnaître. Pourtant, il en avait assez qu'elle parte sans cesse. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec elle, et la plupart du temps il pouvait à peine lui parler. Il commençait à s'habituer désormais. Il allait encore être confié à deux nounous, qui s'occuperaient de lui. Mais qu'importe leur gentillesse, elles ne remplaceraient pas sa mère.

Heureusement, Rick avait son propre passe-temps, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tout oublier, de s'évader totalement : l'écriture. Il n'écrivait pas depuis longtemps, 6 mois peut-être. Cette idée lui était venue à l'esprit lorsqu'il lisait pour la énième fois son bouquin préféré. Si l'auteur était capable de telles prouesses, alors lui aussi le serait. Il écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : ses rencontres, de la science-fiction, des complots de la CIA. Et il adorait ça. Il avait trouvé sa voie : plus tard, il serait écrivain, rien d'autre !

Martha ne lui prêtant toujours pas attention, il décida d'aller se laver : une bonne douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sa soirée allait ressembler à la précédente : il parlerait à sa mère si il en a l'occasion, il essayerait de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison en se faisant à manger, il écrirait et enfin, il irait se reposer. Ce soir, ses rêves allaient être peuplés d'une fillette aux yeux verts.

OoOoOoOo

_- A ce soir _! cria Kate avant de s'élancer vers la plage.

Il devait être 14 heures, l'heure de commencer son ascension vers le panorama. Malgré son aplomb pour prouver à Rick qu'elle était facilement capable de monter là-haut, elle était angoissée. Le chemin était pittoresque, caillouteux. De plus, certains passages nécessitaient d'escalader, et elle avait peur de glisser. Pourtant elle allait le faire, elle voulait gagner. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Hier, Kate avait eu un petit moment d'inattention, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir de nouveau.

La brunette se rapprocha, puis commença à monter. Elle n'y était jamais allée toute seule. A chaque fois, elle était accompagnée de ses parents, ceux-ci l'aidant dans les passages difficiles.

Rick était déjà en haut, s'étant éclipser dès la fin du déjeuner. Il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. Il y montait souvent, ayant trouvé un raccourci beaucoup plus simple que le chemin de base - Raccourci qu'il s'était bien gardé de montrer à Kate -. Il voulait la voir se débattre. De son poste d'observation, il verrait tout.

Le sentier grimpait énormément, Kate préféra faire une courte pause afin de se reposer. Elle leva la tête, détaillant le reste du périple qu'elle devait encore accomplir. La partie rocheuse commencerait bientôt, mais fort heureusement, elle était courte, à peine 3 mètres. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus de toute manière. Elle expira puis inspira bruyamment avant de reprendre sa course.

La brunette s'agrippa à la paroi, commençant ainsi à monter. Les roches étaient plates et imposantes, le seul danger qu'elles présentaient était qu'elles étaient assez glissantes. Elle leva le pied, cherchant un appui plus haut. Soudain, elle dérapa, manquant alors de tomber.

- Aie ! cria t-elle.

La fillette venait de s'écorcher méchamment le genou.

_- Aller Kate. C'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter quand même. _murmura t-elle pour elle même.

Elle cherchait à se donner du courage. Elle respira une nouvelle fois, puis partit à la recherche d'un appui plus sûr. Elle le trouva enfin et poursuivit.

Après maintes efforts, ayant manqué plusieurs fois de chuter, et de nombreuses contusions aux jambes comme aux mains, elle parvint enfin à se hisser tout en haut du panorama.

Elle y trouva un Rick hilare.  
_  
__- Bah alors, t'es pas douée pour l'escalade ou quoi ? _demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

_- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que mes sandales glissaient. Je te bats à ça quand tu veux._

- Mouais. T'es juste nulle quoi.

- Tais toi !

Rick s'aperçut des nombreuses éraflures présentes sur les genoux de Kate. En effet, quelques petites gouttelettes de sang perlaient dessus.

- _Oh !_ s'écria t-il. _Tu t'es faite mal ?_

Kate le toisa sévèrement. Il se moquait d'elle, puis redevenait attentionné par la suite. C'était bien un garçon.

_- Non, c'est bon._ répondit-elle sèchement.

_- Bah si, tu saignes ! Attends, je sais comment nettoyer ça.  
_  
La fillette soupira, avant de contempler ses blessures. Il était vrai que bien qu'elles étaient superficielles, il était préférable de les laver un petit peu. De plus, elle ne voulait pas tacher son short.

Rick sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche puis le trempa dans l'eau.

_- Tiens, assieds-toi sur le rocher là-bas.  
_  
Kate s'exécuta.

Il s'accroupit et commença à panser les plaies. Kate frémit au contact de l'eau froide sur son genou.

_- Ça fait mal ?_ demanda le garçonnet.  
_  
__- Non. J'suis pas une chochotte moi.  
_  
Il haussa les épaules. Si elle le disait, autant ne pas la contredire. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer ses foudres. Il termina sa tâche avant de se reculer puis de se relever.

_- Voilà !_

- Merci.  
  
Les deux enfants continuaient à se fixer, ne sachant pas quoi dire, perdus dans la contemplation de l'autre. Kate brisa le silence, gênée : Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la regarde comme ça.

_- Bon. Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici?_  
_  
__- Attends, je vais te montrer. Ferme les yeux, je vais t'amener un peu plus loin._

- Tu me fais pas de vacheries hein ?

- Mais non, t'inquiète.

Rick se rapprocha un petit peu du bord, à la recherche de son coin favori. L'ayant trouvé, il dit à Kate de s'asseoir, puis se plaça tout près d'elle.  
_  
__- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !_

La fillette resta bouche bée. Une magnifique vue s'offrait à son regard. L'océan, les vagues qui s'abattaient sur la plage et son sable fin, les dunes, la longue piste qu'elle avait escaladée, tout ceci se dévoilait devant elle.

_- Wow._ dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Rick se tourna vers elle et sourit.

_- C'est beau hein ?_

- Ouais ... C'est magnifique.

Ils restèrent encore pendant quelques minutes à admirer la nature dans toute sa splendeur, profitant de l'innocence, de la magie du moment.

_- Tu pars quand ... ? _demanda Rick.__

_- Dans 3 jours._

- 3 jours !? Mais c'est beaucoup trop court !

- J'ai pas envie de m'en aller non plus ... J'aime bien New-York, mais je préfèrerais rester ici, c'est plus beau.

- De toute façon, on se reverra un jour hein ?

- Bah oui. C'est obligé ! Je te reconnaitrais.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ? Si ça se trouve, tu ne me reconnaîtras pas.

- Si. Y'en a pas beaucoup, des idiots comme toi !

Rick rit, puis la poussa dans l'herbe. La fillette cria de stupeur, avant de prendre sa revanche. Ils roulèrent sans relâche dans la végétation, cherchant chacun à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. En vain. Malgré son plus jeune âge, Kate était douée et ne se laissait pas faire. Quant à Rick, il possédait l'avantage de la force. Un coup c'était lui qui gagnait, un coup c'était elle. La lutte était sans merci.

Au bout d'une heure à se chamailler, ils s'allongèrent par terre, épuisés.  
_  
__- N'empêche que j'ai failli te battre._ s'exclama Kate.

Rick se redressa sur son coude afin de mieux l'observer.

_- Quoi ? N'importe quoi. J'ai mené tout le long je te signale._

- Pfff ! Même pas vrai. Tu dis ça parce que t'as honte de perdre contre une fille.

- Bon. Ok. On a gagné tous les deux ?

- Ça me va comme ça.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la même ambiance, au gré des rires, des batailles, des disputes et des réconciliations. Les deux enfants étaient complices, ayant souvent les mêmes idées.

Le jour du départ arriva bien trop vite à leur goût. Trois jours de nouveaux paris, de nouveaux gages et défis à relever. Trois jours de plaisanteries en tout genre, trois longs jours à se chamailler. Et déjà, c'était la fin.

Ils avaient encore une fois passé l'après-midi ensemble, voulant profiter de chaque secondes. Ils étaient assis sur la plage, à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Kate renifla.

- _Tu pleures ?_ s'exclama Rick, inquiet.  
_  
__- Non ... Je pleure jamais._

- Menteuse.

- C'est vrai ! J'suis juste enrhumée, c'est tout.  
  
Il laissa tomber. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle n'avouerait jamais ses faiblesses. Il ne trouvait pas le fait de pleurer honteux, bien loin de là. Mais elle semblait penser le contraire.

_- Kate ?_

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, j'ai jamais eu vraiment de copains, où de copines. J'aime bien lire, être seul. Mais toi, c'est différent. J'veux dire, on rigole bien tous les deux, même si t'es parfois embêtante.

Il ne put achever sa phrase, Kate venait de lui pincer le bras.  
_  
__- Hey ! J'suis pas embêtante, ok ?_

- _Si tu veux. Enfin bref, tu vas me manquer._

_- Oui ... Toi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer. J'ai bien aimé rester avec toi, finalement._

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, la fillette avait sautée à son cou. Surpris tout d'abord, il resta stoïque, puis l'enlaça du mieux qu'il le pouvait, enfouissant sa tête dans ses longs cheveux. Kate renifla bruyamment.

Il se sépara d'elle, scrutant son visage. Quelques sillions salés s'étaient échappés des yeux de Kate.

_- Tiens, tu vois, tu pleures !_

Kate rit à travers ses larmes. Il avait raison. Elle pleurait. Elle avait toujours détesté les au revoir, celui-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Mais avant cela, elle désirait une chose, et une seule.

_- Tu me promets que tu ne m'oublieras pas ... ?_ murmura t-elle.

_- Promis. Je penserais à toi._

- Moi aussi.

- Toujours ?

- Toujours.

OoOoOoOo

Toujours. La première fois qu'elle avait entendu cette réponse à son simple merci, son cœur avait fait une embardée. Était-ce vraiment possible après tout ce temps de le retrouver ? Elle l'avait observé à de nombreuses reprises, plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien admettre à vrai dire, et avait retrouvées les facettes de sa personnalité. Des yeux rieurs, des cheveux bruns, sa gentillesse. Il avait changé, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup grandit en fin de compte. Après tout ce temps, elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle n'osait y croire.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Après ces longues années, il l'avait probablement oublié. Il était devenu Rick Castle, qu'en avait-il à faire ?

Et pourtant. Il lui avait montré que c'était plus que cela. Que derrière l'écrivain à succès se trouvait un homme attentionné, adorable, un père formidable. Derrière l'écrivain à succès se trouvait en réalité son premier amour, celui qu'elle avait aimé 23 ans auparavant.

Pendant 4 longues années, il l'avait épaulée, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Il lui avait prouvé son attachement sans faille, l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il avait été présent pour la relever, pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Aujourd'hui, il était présent alors que toutes les barrières s'étaient effondrées. Ce jour où tout avait commencé. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant le jour où ils s'étaient tout dit, tout avoué. Ce jour où elle lui avait demandé une seule chose, à laquelle il s'était empressé de répondre.  
_  
__- Embrasse-moi._

- Cap.


End file.
